Sister, My darling little sister
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: Once upon a time magic existed in the world and 2 powerful countries housed the magic. The Crystalline Nation and Genesis. The 2 countries were happy until one day the plane they were in crashed and they disappeared. Will Japan and America ever see their beloved sisters again? Sorry for the bad summary but i promise it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Fire's of the Heart: Ok guys this is my first time writing Hetalia so please pardon me if they are OOC. My OC and my friend's OC will also appear in Dimension Hopper which is still being worked on and although they will have the same names, appearance and such they do NOT live in the same universe so the happenings will be different. Warning: Hetalia isn't as carefree and humorous here. Moving on! I hope you enjoy the story and I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 1: A tragedy

The world was filled with magic once upon a time. Giants, mermaids, fairies, elves, trolls, spirits, wizards and witches once lived harmoniously with humans. There were 2 countries which housed these beautiful creatures. Those countries were known as Genesis and the Crystalline Nation.

April 30, 2004 In New York City, United States of America

"You bloody look obsessed twat!', "At least I my face is magnifique and I don't 'ave caterpillars for eyebrows Anglettere!", "Become one with Mother Russia da?", "Western countries are so weird aru", "HAHAHAHAHA I AM THE HERO BECAUSE AMERICA IS THE BEST!", "PASTAAAAAAAA!" were, as usual, heard throughout the meeting room. A girl who looked to be 12 years old and had short black hair with red highlights and gold eyes chuckled fondly as she looked at her fellow nations.

This girl was known as the personification of the Crystalline Nation whose human name was Misaki Caltores.

"They're as energetic as usual aren't they?" a voice beside her asked. Crystalline turned her head to her companion, another girl who looked to be 13 years old with curly blonde locks and light blue eyes. "Yes they are Genesis" she answered with exasperated fondness.

The girl was known as the personification of Genesis, also known as Beatrix Nixpan. Crystalline and her were the personifications of the only 2 magical nations in the whole world.

Crystalline and Genesis shared a look. "I did it last time" Genesis said. Crystalline nodded. She stood up and snapping her fingers everyone in the meeting room was frozen. It was quite the funny scene actually.

"Everyone please. We gathered here today to discuss the world's problems and ways to fix it. We did NOT come here to squabble like children (pointed look at England and France), boast about our nations (looks at America), harass other nations (looks at Russia) and other things. Now I'll let you go ONLY if you swear on your respective flags to behave like the centuries old nation you actually are. Deal?" she said releasing her magic on their heads to allow them to nod.

One by one, they did. "Good. Now everyone will have 8 minutes to give their opinion, raise your hand if you want to say something and do not just randomly insult the idea of another nation. We will do this the PROPER way or else" Crystalline said sweetly even though she released an aura that scared not only Russia but Belarus as well as she released her magic on them.

Terrified the nations quickly settled down. NO ONE wanted to anger a magical nation.

2 Hours Later

"Amazing. Ve vere actually able to finish somezing" Germany said as he, Italy, Japan and Crystalline walked out the meeting room. "Ve~ It's because of bella!" Italy said happily. "You give me too much credit" Crystalline said shaking her head, her short black locks swaying at her back. "Imouto you rook down on yourserf too much. Give yourserf credit" Japan said lightly chiding his little sister.

"DUDES WAIT UP!" America yelled. "You bloody git you don't need to yell so loud!" England scolded. America however, just said "THE HERO CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS!" as he, England, Canada and Genesis walked to them.

"Dudes and dudette I'm throwing a party tonight. You have to come!" America said. "Ve~ that sound like a good-a idea1 Doitsu, Japan, Crystalline and I will-a come!" Italy said smiling. "Sorry guys, I'm afraid Crystalline and I can't come" Genesis suddenly said.

"EH? Why?! Are you gonna have an anime marathon again?" America asked. "How I wish. Genesis and I will head over to my nation to discuss better ways to trade our goods. The meeting will take place tomorrow afternoon and the flight will take a lot of time even with the speed of our planes considering my nation is half-way across the world" Crystalline said.

"Did I hear correctly love? Plane flight? Don't you usually just teleport?" England asked his eyebrows furrowing. "Ehehehehe about that" Genesis nervously chuckled and the rest of the nations knew already that they were NOT gonna like what she had to say.

"We used up too much to help our respective countries. I'm flat out of magic and I'm pretty sure Crystalline used up her remaining magic during the meeting" she said.

5….4…..3…2…..1…..0

"You dumpkomfs! Vhat did ve tell you about using your magic too much?!", "Ve?! Genesis, Crystalline you need-a pasta right away!", "Imouto, Genesis what you did is very wreckress!", "DUDETTES YOU KNOW THE CONSUQUENCE OF OVERUSING MAGIC!", "Love, Little sister you should have known better!", "Crystalline, Genesis that was irresponsible of you!" the nations yelled. Genesis and Crystalline stayed silent. Most mages who would over use their magic would die but since they're immortal they just got very, very sick. It was better than death but still…

"We're sorry for worrying you but we're not sorry for helping our countries" Crystalline said holding her ground. She knew their anger was justified, they bonds with each other was very strong after all and what they did WAS irresponsible.

The nations softened at that. They only did what they thought was right after all.

"We'll excuse you this time but there better not be a next time ok loves?" England said sighing. "Yes big brother" and "yes England" were what answered him. "You also better not use you're magic until next week okay? Give yourselves time to rest" Canada said. "Bro! Don't sneak up on us like that!" America said. They all rolled their eyes and Crystalline and Genesis waved goodbye as they boarded the plane.

May 1, 2004 at America's house

America yawned as he opened his eyes. The party had been EPIC and in the end England and Japan had decided to stay the night at his house. He grinned as he opened the door and took the newspaper that morning. The headline however, made him stop.

 **2 NATIONS CAUGHT IN A PLANE CRASH**

With trembling fingers America began to read.

On May 1, 2004 6:54 pm Japanese time the private plane of the personifications of the Crystalline Nation and Genesis was crashed. Their pilot, John A. Smith, a Crystallian, admitted to have crashed the plane in an attempt to fatally wound these 2 powerful nations as revenge for indirectly killing his wife and 3 sons in a mall stampede during the products sale of the magical nations. Mr. Smith was found floating barely alive in the Sea of Japan and is being kept in a hospital in Japan until he is better and ready for trial.

Sadly, the 2 personifications have not been found and have been listed off as MIA. However, scientists thinks that the personifications have died considering the fact that the 2 magical nations and every magical creature have been said to disappear. Whether this means that the nations are dead or not, nobody knows.

By the time America finished reading the article he was pale white and his head was filled with denials off the article. He never noticed when Japan and England came down and pried the article off his hands.

Japan's POV

I woke up in one of America-san's guest bedrooms and lazily got up. After doing my morning routine I went down only to bump into Igirisu-san. "Ohayo gozaimasu Igirisu-san" I greeted politely.

"Oh, Japan. Good morning" he said greeting me back. In comfortable silence we went down to the dining room only to see America-san pale white and trembling as he looked down at whatever he was clutching. Worried Igirisu-san and I went closer and saw that he was clutching the newspaper for today. He didn't even notice as I pried the newspaper from his hands. As Igirisu-san and I read that dreaded article we too, dropped.

I can't describe the pain I felt. It was worse than anything I've ever felt. If I compared what I felt after reading that article to all the earthquakes, all the wars and all the pain I've ever felt combined I could most definitely say: My present feeling was far worse.

Normal POV

And so the 3 nations grieved for their darling little sisters were forever gone and far from their reach. They were now dead… or were they?

HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia

And done! There you have it everyone! The first chapter of "Sister, my darling little sister". Also just to clarify it, Crystalline is related to Japan and Genesis is related to America, Canada and England. ALSO I DO NOT OWN GENESIS! SHE BELONGS TO MY FRIEND!


	2. Chapter 2:What the freak!

2p Fire's of the heart: Hello everyone, my friend and your author Fire's of the heart is busy with graduation practices so she had me type up this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if I could not compare to my 1p. I do not own Hetalia. Genesis belongs to our friend and Crystalline belongs to Fire's of the heart.

Chapter 2: WHAT THE FREAK JUST HAPPENED?!

In a universe where nation's don't exist….

In the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan May 17, 2016

"GET AWAAAAYYYYY FROM MEEEEEE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" was heard throughout the mansion. "But Concepcion!" a feminine voice whined. "I (glass shatters) SAID (something hits the wall) NOOOOOO! (more things shatter)" the first female voice said. Let's zoom in shall we?

In a classy dining room

Renee Castheart sighed as the chandelier above her began to sway from side to side. No doubt a result from her noisy companions above. "Mistress. For today's breakfast we have pancakes slathered in maple syrup fresh from Canada's best syrup company and for dessert we have a blueberry cake made fresh from ingredients fresh from the garden and our farms. I crushed young rose leaves from our greenhouse to make your morning tea" the faithful butler of the Seiyuku family said as he poured her tea.

PROFILE CHECK

Name: Renee Driana C. Castheart

Age: 12 years old

Birthday: May 1, 2004

Height: 5'1

Weight: None of your business

Appearance: Short shoulder length hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Who is she: Renee is a young 12 year old Filipino citizen who secretly works as the corporate manager for Elemental Corporation, a famous worldwide known corporation. To avoid being found out she uses a long red wig, wears green eye contacts and goes by the alias of Misaki Caltores, only those she trusts completely knows the truth about the mysterious manager.

She is an only child who studies at Saint Louis University Laboratory Elementary School (2p Fire's of the heart: SLU LES for short. Yes this is a legit school and no I DO NOT OWN IT!) Though young, the Castheart manages her work, her academics, her extra-curricular activities and her social life very well.

Surprisingly enough, given with how much she has on her plate the Castheart still manages to be an honor pupil, is in a club, is in the scouting movement of her school, manages to have many friends who remain loyal and trustworthy AND still watch her favorite animes and read her favorite mangas.

Remarks: This girl should be called Wonder Woman.

"One would think that Emily would have given up on dressing up Concepcion by now after failing so many times" The girl said shaking her head slightly making her red wig sway from side to side. Sighing, the girl sipped her lukewarm tea.

"REEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" Concepcion yelled as she ran to her friend, diving underneath the table.

PROFILE CHECK

Name: Maria Concepcion Carriedo

Age: 13 years old

Birthday: January 1, 2003

Height: 4'9

Weight: None of your %&%%&*%$)^*&&^*& business.

Appearance: Short slightly wavy black hair and blackish-brown eyes.

Who she is: Concepcion is one of Renee's friends in school and also works as a manga artist for Elemental Corporation. She goes by the alias of Beatrix Jones. Just like her friend she is an honor pupil and a fellow otaku.

She juggles her work with her academics, her social life and her anime. Maria is also an only child just like Renee and both are very hard working. Unlike Renee however, Maria is more laid back and has a slightly 'devil may care' attitude. She is a self proclaimed potato.

Remarks: Seriously are they human?

Renee sighed as she mentally went over her itinerary for the day. "I have to go back to Bohol (Bohol is located in Visayas, one of the main islands of the Philippines. I do not own it)to check the building design for the resort Elemental Corporation wants to place there. Will that suffice as escape?" she asked her friend as she cut her pancakes and took a bite.

Concepcion gave a frantic nod. "Anything to get away from that crazy woman" she answered and with a nod to Albert who waited near her he took away the food and empty cup of tea.

25 minutes later

Renee and Concepcion both brought out their work materials because they both knew that even with the speed of Renee's private plane the journey would take at least 2 hours long.

1 hour later

Concepcion gave a sigh of relief as she finally finished the 30 newest chapters of one of the many animes Elemental Corporation owned and glanced over at her friend. The only sound asides from the A/C was the steady sound of her friend's laptop.

"Hey Misaki?" she called out. "Hm?" Misaki answered absentmindedly. "Why is your alias Misaki Caltores out of all the names in the world?" She asked genuinely curious. Renee froze at that. Why DID she use Misaki Caltores as her alias?

"I just felt like it" she answered then began to keep her things and Concepcion was baffled by her answer. Renee ALWAYS had a purpose for her actions whether for business or her own pleasure. She NEVER did something because she 'felt like it'. Concepcion was about to comment on her friend's answer when suddenly…

The plane took a nosedive! "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Renee asked as she stood up with the help of her grip on her chair. "Caltores-sama there was a problem in the engine and now we are having trouble trying to keep altitude!" one of the attendants cried. "WHAT?!" Concepcion asked standing up as well.

Before anyone could say anything else the side of the plane was ripped off and Concepcion and Renee were knocked off their seats along with their small anime suitcases and then they were falling 50 feet from the air.

"RENEE!" Concepcion cried as they fell, before Renee could answer they both plunged into the ocean and both of their worlds went black.

Meanwhile, in the Hetalia universe

United Nations Headquarters, May 1, 2016

The usual arguments could be heard throughout the meeting room as chaos reigned. "Everyone shut up! We came here to solve the vorld's problems not quarrel about our pasts! Now each country vill only have eight minutes to speak! If you vant to say somezing raise your hand!" Germany yelled silencing the entire room. France raised his hand and was about to say something when suddenly a bright light filled the room, momentarily forcing all the countries to shield their eyes from the bright light.

A few moments later the light faded, allowing them all to open their eyes again. "Ve~ Doitsu what was-a that?!" Italy cried afraid. "I do not know Italy" Germany said and all the nations looked around, making sure that no one was harmed.

"Oi Anglettere was that one of your spells again?!" France asked as he turned to the British empire. However, they all saw him pale white and trembling. "Igirisu-san?" Japan asked concerned. With a trembling arm England pointed to the middle of the meeting room. They all gasped as they saw what he was pointing at and all at once they understood why he was trembling because in the middle of the meeting room lay the 2 nations who disappeared an odd 12 years ago, a small suitcase beside them, their owners were dripping wet with from the smell Arthur could remember as ocean water (2p Fire's of the heart: Pirate England XD)

"Crystalline? Genesis?"

May 6, 2016 at the house all nations owned

"Ugh… what happened?" Concepcion groaned as she woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in what looked to be a boy's room. Video games and superhero figurines lined the shelves on the wall and clothes were scattered all over the room. Concepcion didn't really mind, her room could be just as messy sometimes.

Concepcion's POV

'OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT IF A NERD KIDNAPPED US AND PLANS TO FORCE US TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND?! LIKE, OMG! I AM TOO BEAUTIFUL TO SUFFER THAT FATE!' other me said hysterically. 'really dude? Really? It could be a serial killer and you think of a nerd? And my gawd shut up!' I groaned as I pushed off the covers with the design of the American flag.

I looked incredulously at what I was wearing, when I fell out of that plane with Renee I was wearing a business suit not a pair of pajamas decorated with American flags.

…

'Oh s***! Renee!' I mentally cussed. Where IS she?! I panicked slightly and ran out of that room. Only to crash right…. Into… a green colored bunny….. that was flying with wings.

Isn't this….. Flying Mint Bunny from Hetalia?! 'Yes I am a Hetalian' 'sadly, why do you like anime so much?' 'shut up other me' "Beatrix! Beatrix! You're awake! They will be so happy!' it (2p Fire's of the Heart: IDK the gender) cried before it began to fly away. "H-hey! FMB! Wait up!" I said as I chased after it. "FMB! FMB! Wait up! FM-" my frantic shouts were cut off as I bumped into a hard chest and fell to my rump.

"oof! I am so sorry!" I said as I rubbed my sore butt. I looked up to see … America?! First FMB and now America?! I must be having a weird dream. It got even weirder because just then I saw the rest of the Axis (Prussia and Romano included) and the Allied Forces (Canada included) behind America

"Dudette! You're back!" America said as he knelt to my level and gave me a tight hug. "Who are you?" I asked 'my gawd I sounded like Kumajiro. Wait is Canada snickering at America right now?' I felt America tense at that. "STOP JOKING AROUND DUDETTE! THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE OR ELSE YOU WON'T LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES!" he yelled at me his hands painfully gripping my shoulders and my face twisted in pain. A few seconds passed and England and the rest of the people behind us looked like they were about to say something but we were all frozen in place when we heard a sudden gunshot outside. What the heck?!

A Few Minutes Earlier In A Different Part Of The Mansion

Normal POV

Renee slowly opened her eyes and was immediately on guard. The last thing she remembers was the plane crash, she should be in some island or in a hospital. Not in wherever she was. Speaking of which, whoever owned this room was sure obsessed with the Japanese country. The bed sheets, blankets and pillowcases were decorated with the Japanese flags. Various anime merchandise and mangas were neatly lined up in the shelves. There was a small desk where a laptop and some papers innocently sat.

Sighing Renee pushed the covers off her body and her hackles raised even more. She was dressed in pajamas that had Japanese flag decorations. No she wasn't anxious about being undressed while she was unconscious, she was anxious for a whole different reason.

'Damn it! All of my hidden weapons are gone! The daggers in my skirt, the sleeping powder in my blouse, the snake venom injections in my blazer, my locket containing the poison powder and even my watch that turns into bow and arrows are gone! Damn it!' the young girl cursed.

'Wait a minute is that… my anime suitcase? YES! I still have some defenses!' seeing no one there to observe her, the Casthert gave an ecstatic grin as she placed in the code to open her suitcase. She carefully removed her manags, doujinshis, anime discs and other merchandise and removed the fake bottom of the suitcase.

Renee smiled. Underneath the fake bottom were weapons that would make any sane person think twice before attacking her.

Renee's POV

Guns which I knew were loaded, darts with the ends covered with snake venom, twin daggers made from diamonds, the whip my best friend gave me as a birthday gift and my special katana lay there. The katana was special, I bought it when I was 8 years old in a high class auction for 600 billion yen. It was found deep in the Pacific Ocean and despite being in the ocean for what seemed like 8 years the steel and the sheath weren't rusted or covered in moss.

I didn't buy it for the gold engraving, rubies, emeralds, sapphire and amethysts on the sheath. I didn't buy it for the diamonds on the hilt. I didn't buy it for the nearly unbreakable steel. No. I bought it for a bigger reason. What reason? I don't know. Buying that katana was like my alias. Impulse. Purely impulse.

I shook my head. I don't have time for this. I needed to find Concepcion, get out of here and go back home. I can only hope that the one keeping us here aren't rivals of the corporation…. Oh ****! My wig!' I thought my hands flying to my head where my wig was gone. I hurriedly looked at the small mirror in my suitcase and was glad to see my contacts were still in place. Now I REALLY hope it isn't one of our rivals.

I poked around the room and saw a closet full of white military uniforms. They were a bit big but they would have to do. After all, it was either that or the pajamas and if push comes to shove I want to be able to fight freely. I grabbed my special belt with many loops for my guns, hung my whip and 4 guns on my left hip and then placed 4 more guns and my katana on my right hip. I grabbed my darts and placed them on small pouches in front. I grabbed the twin daggers and inserted them in the boots.

I exited the room and was led to a hallway. "OR ELSE YOU WON'T LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES!" I suddenly heard a male with an American accent yell. I followed the sound and peeked in…. and saw 9 guys standing, however a blonde man with a cowlick and glasses was holding Concepcion's shoulders and he had an angry expression. Concepcion meanwhile, looked terrified and pained.

My blood boiled and I REALLY wanted to shoot them all, grab Concepcion and then go back home. If I could, I would torture them but I won't not only will the blood be hard to clean, but it also isn't right. I needed a game plan.

I took another peek in the room and quickly assessed them. What on earth? Based from the travels I usually make for work there's 2 Italians, a German, a Japanese, a Frenchman, a Russian, a Chinese, a Canadian and an Englishman. Okay the guys who look the hardest to beat would be the Englishman, the German and the Russian basing from their height and build alone.

The Italians are probably very fast runners so I should probably knock them out first. The Frenchman, the Chinese and the Canadian look strong but the Englishman, the German and the Russian look stronger so the Italians, then the Englishman, the German and the Russian and then finally the Frenchman, the Chinese and the Canadian last. The American would probably try to help his companions but hopefully Concepcion will take care of him, if not. I can always adjust my plans.

My left hand was armed with one of my guns and on my right hand was my katana. My gun was ready and the aim for the Italian with an angry expression was set when suddenly….

Something tackled me to the ground and I fell with my attacker, however the persons grip on my arm made me pull the trigger. *Bang!* rang throughout the house. Damn it, THAT surely caught the attention of the people inside the room. I rolled out from underneath my assailant and got up immediately, my gun ready to shoot however I hesitated as soon as I saw him.

Slightly curly brown hair, beautiful green eyes and tan skin. Isn't this….. Spain from Hetalia. The doors of the room opened and the people inside ran out. I barely had time to look at them before my world went completely black. "RENEE!"

HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia

2p Fire's of the Heart: Okay you were PROBABLY expecting that the moment I introduced the characters but don't worry Fire promises that there will be a few things you won't expect in this story. Anyway goodbye! Also I'm sorry for the OOC America but I needed a moment where Renee would use her weapons.


End file.
